Mafioso Princess
by Caramel-And-Honey
Summary: A spoiled, rich, heiress of a small-time mafia family... a kind-hearted boss of a vigilante organization.. when their paths both cross, what will fate dictate?


Title: Mafioso Princess

Characters:

First Generation Vongola Family

Katherine Devereux

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Summary:

A strong-willed young lady who wished she would be free from the boring life of a spoiled, rich heiress. A kind-hearted boss of a mafia family. Once their roads cross, what will fate dictate?

Chapter 1: Wheel of Change

It was a sunny morning at the Devereux manor. Katherine Devereux lazily tossed in her bed. She had continued like that for the day if not for the maid that woke her up.

"Ojou-sama, it is time for you to wake up." The maid informed the sleeping girl. The said girl yawned and blurted out, "I don't want to. I'm still sleepy."

"But, ojou-sama, if you won't wake up, your father will be enraged." The maid continued. The girl reluctantly got up, her brown hair in disarray. She rubbed her gray eyes and blinked.

"Just let me get changed." The girl said to her maid. The maid sighed in relief and bowed before exiting the room.

"Yes, Lady Katherine."

XxxxxX

Katherine Devereux wasn't paying attention to her tutor at all. She yawned from boredom and instead contented herself with playing with her pencil. She had continued like that for the whole period if not for the enraged voice that called her name, and it snapped her out of her reverie.

"Katherine! Concentrate!" The voice that belonged to her father said. Katherine straightened herself and turned to the doorway to see her father glaring coldly at her from the corner of his eye. The girl gulped anxiously and scrunched her hands in her skirt. The stifling atmosphere was broken when her tutor cleared his voice and said, "Well, I guess we get back from the top, my lady."

After four hours of being stuck in a room with a noisy tutor and boring lessons, Katherine contented herself with strolling through the manor's narrow corridors. She sighed and stopped to observe the scene from a window.

"Ahh. How I wish I could get out of boring places like this. I'm not made for this kind of life. Prim and proper etiquette, boring education, attending boring parties and later be engaged to a hooligan I don't even know." Katherine grumbled out. She breathed in a crisp scent of air and turned her back to see that it was coming from her father's room.

Katherine cautiously stepped inside to ensure that she was alone. After confirming that she was the only one inside, she went to her father's desk and started to leaf through his papers. The contents were all about her father's business. Business partners, funds, etc., etc. Katherine was about to stop when a parchment caught her eye. She grabbed it and opened the parchment, which revealed a file folder with the words 'VONGOLA' written in front. Intrigued, Katherine opened the folder and read the content. Her doe eyes widened slightly as she read each word. She gasped as a hand roughly snatched the portfolio out of her hands and she gulped.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO GO INTO MY ROOM!" Her father yelled to her, enraged. Katherine looked down and her father slowly raised one of his hands to slap her.

"Useless girl! You are just like your mother! Naïve, nosy and pathetic!" Her father screeched again. Katherine touched her sore face and looked up to glare at her father.

"I'm not useless! And stop insulting my mother! I'm not your real child! I was just a daughter from one of your consorts! Who's more pathetic than Mother! You! You're a dirty, shameless man who knows nothing but rather to count his money!" Katherine snapped at her father.

"You dare to defy me? I am your father! Shameless girl! Don't get all cocky because you were born under the surname Devereux! Thanks to me, you have a carefree life! And yet you dare defy me!" Her father shouted, even more enraged. He dragged Katherine to her room and locked the door.

"You're grounded! Unless you learned your lesson, you stay there the whole day!" Katherine heard the familiar click of a door being locked and angry footsteps leaving the hall. She glared at the door.

"That jerk! All he cares is his money!" Katherine grumbled. She fell on her bed and smirked as a plan formed in her head.

"This night, everything will have to change." She muttered to herself. Katherine slept for a while and then opened her eyes again when she heard the chime of her clock, signalling that it was already night time. She grasped the handles of her windows and became frustrated when they didn't open. Her gray eyes lightened on the sight of her desk lamp. She threw it with force then jumped out of the window. Katherine ran towards the stables and rode the finest horse she could find. She was aware of the frantic shouts of the household when they discovered that she had escaped.

Katherine smirked. "At last, I have escaped Hell."

A/N: Well? That's it for Chapter 1….Hope ya all like it! Reviews make me happy! The setting by the way, is approximately 18th century, during Primo's time, so expect a lot of...aristocrat manners and ways of living…teehee.. :D And I hope I won't make my OC a Mary-Sue…


End file.
